


SWAT Kats: Transformers

by femtransfan



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Abduction, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femtransfan/pseuds/femtransfan
Summary: Megakat City's in for some visitors that are more than meets the eye (i'm bad at descriptions)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	SWAT Kats: Transformers

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos, let me know, thanks!

Unusual aircraft had been flying around Megakat City for a month and a half.

They appeared to be purple and black, initially thought to be in Dark Kat’s armada, but he was equally perplexed.

Enforcer jets attempted to get them to land and explain themselves at first. That only lasted a week until some brand-new hot shot enforcers (that reminded Commander Feral _WAY_ too much like Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong) decided a good idea of getting the foreign aircraft to land was by opening fire upon five of them… they lost 10 jets and 20 enforcers that day.

The Commander and Lieutenant Feral nearly lost their lives attempting to help, when one of the craft shot their main rotor to bits.

They were lucky the SWAT Kats showed up in time to catch them and retreat.

That was went Mayor Manx ordered that the alien jets be left alone.

“I-it’s not like they’re causing any harm!... well, unless they’re provoked…” he admitted.

The enforcers, SWAT Kats, and victims’ families were understandably pissed at that idea, but had no other choice but to follow that order.

Then there was an unexpected increase in missing persons cases, coinciding with a mine going bankrupt after finding some weird blue crystals, which superstitious kats thought of as some sort of omen.

And to be honest, who could blame them?

Xxx

Chance was punching a punching bag in the workout room when Jake walked into the doorway.

“Hey, Chance, I’m making breakfast. Do you want anything?” Jake asked.

“Nope, too busy right now,” Chance said as he continued punching.

“C’mon, man. You gotta take a break! You’re gonna wear yourself out!”

“I’m fine—GAH!” Chance had accidentally scraped the flesh off of his left hand’s knuckles.

“Let me see that,” Jake took his friend’s hand and examined it. “Let’s rinse this off and bandage you up.”

“Do we _gotta_ rinse it? That makes it hurt more,” Chance whined as he followed his friend to the kitchen.

“I’ll make you chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Okay!”

That was the incentive to make Chance comply with proper first aid.

Xxx

A lone plane flew in the sky.

Citizens had seen it for the past two weeks, but no one took it as a threat.

After all, the light blue F-15 was _clearly_ not equipped for combat and was keeping away from other planes’ routes, obeying private leisure jets rules set in place by Mayor Manx.

Well, except one—registering the pilot and jet.

(Same thing with the purple jets, but everyone thought they were villain owned, and villains don’t really follow the law.)

It got wind that the commander of the enforcers wanted to bring its pilot down for questioning, but the cowardly mayor stated that until further notice, no unregistered aircraft would be taken down for questioning.

Not surprising given what happened last month.

Besides, the jet was no ‘it’, more of a ‘she’. A she that had a name.

And that name was ‘Areospark’.

Xxx

Jake and Chance were working on an off-road vehicle’s suspension (Chance was wearing gloves because of his hand injury) with the news on in the background when something of interest came on.

_“… The F-15 is causing some concern among authorities and some locals, as it’s normal flying altitude slowly getting closer and closer to the tops of city buildings…”_ the reporter said.

Chance and Jake looked at each other before half jogging to the TV.

_“… Feral has gone on record before that civilian and/or private aircraft should NOT fly at night for safety reasons—“_

“Makes sense,” Chance muttered before Jake shushed him.

_“—and may crash into a building or other object and cause massive casualties. Here is another look at the jet. The en—“_

Jake paused the TV and took a picture of the plane with his phone. “We gotta keep an eye out for that jet, Chance.”

“Agreed. How about we look for it tonight?” Chance suggested.

Jake gave his roommate a skeptical look. “What if it’s a repeat of last month? I don’t think we’d have our _own_ SWAT Kats to save us, buddy.”

“Then we’ll take ‘em down _FIRST_!” Chance clenched his fists.

They then heard Burke and Murray’s truck backing up.

“Oh, crud!” Jake ran out of the breakroom.

“DON’T DUMP IT IN FRONT OF THE DAMN GARAGE!” Chance shouted as he followed Jake.

Xxx

At 8 p.m., T-Bone and Razor were flying around the city looking for the mystery jet.

“I still think this is bad idea…” Razor groaned.

“You got any other ideas on how to tell if this guy’s friend or foe?” T-Bone asked.

“Well, no… but I like _being alive_!”

“Don’t be a baby, Razor,” T-Bone rolled his eyes. “How about do a flyover of that mine that closed down?”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” Razor asked as he crossed his arms.

“Not really,” T-Bone said as he flew the Turbokat in the direction of the mine.

Xxx

Ulysess Feral was falling asleep in his bed, glad he was taking two day off for his mental health.

Not like Lieutenant Commander Steele could total the city with incompetence in two days, right?

He then heard the Turbokat fly by his apartment.

“Oh, that better be a patrol…” he growled as he sat up, no longer so sleepy.

He walked to his kitchen and got himself a glass of water to put on his bedside.

He was going to do a little light reading before trying to sleep again.

He was just about to climb back into his bed with a book on the positives of video games when something made his fur stand on end.

His stomach dropped as his room filled with a blue/green light as the air pressure dropped behind him.

He slowly turned his head and upper body around to see what was behind him and saw some sort of vortex.

_Is the Pastmaster back?!_ He thought.

A black metal looking tendril then came out of it, wrapping itself around his middle and pulling it through before he even had the chance to cry out for help.

Xxx

“We’ll be at the mine in, like, 10 minutes, bud,” T-Bone said to Razor.

“Alright, T-Bone. I’m gonna scan for any aircraft we can’t see,” Razor said as he activated the Turbokat’s scanners. “Don’t wanna have a midair collision.”

“Good ide—“

T-Bone was cut off by the scanner’s alert going off.

“Huh. Well, that was fast! I’m gonna try the new multiradio broadcaster to make contact with then,” Razor flicked and pressed a few switches and buttons.

“For their sake, they better be friendly.”

“Could you can it for a minute, T-Bone?” Razor then pressed his comm. “Hello unidentified aircraft. My name is Razor. My pilot’s name is T-Bone. Please identi—“

_“SHH!_ ” was the reply.

T-Bone and Razor looked at each other.

“Was that static?” T-Bone asked.

Razor focused the radio to the channel they got the reply from. “Can you repeat that?”

_“I said ‘SHH!’ As in ‘shush!’ As in ‘be quiet!’!”_

“Now why would we do _that?_ ” T-Bone asked.

“Are you the mysterious blue jet?” Razor asked.

_“Ugh! Yes, I’m the blue jet. AND BE QUIET! The others will hear you!_ ”

“The purple jets?” Razor asked.

“Alright, guy! You better tell us if you’re friend or foe!” T-Bone growled as he tracked the signal to a canyon cliff, where the jet was trying to be hidden under some brush. “Or are we gonna have a problem?”

“T-Bone!” Razor warned.

_“I’m friendly! I’m just scouting! Now, go home before the purple jets came and kill you!”_

That didn’t help Razor’s ever-growing worry.

“How do you know that?” T-Bone got the Turbokat in front of the jet in VTOL, blocking it’s escape. “Are you with them?!”

The scanner began beeping again.

“Uh, oh! T-Bone, we better—“

“Not now, Razor!” T-Bone turned his attention back to the jet. “Are you with—“

_“Oh, hell no! those guys are MONSTERS! They’ve done worse things than what they’ve done to your law enforcement! Things that’ll scar you for LIFE!”_

“Then show—“

“T-BONE! WE GOT 20 BOGIES COMING IN ON US!” Razor shouted.

_“I’ll hold them off! You flee!”_

“Like hell we’re—“

“T-Bone, listen to them! Please! I don’t wanna die!” Razor pleaded, beginning to fear the worst. “The-he-re’s four times as many the enforcers fought, and THEY LOST BIG TIME!”

“Well, it’s not like we can run! That’s why we gotta—“

_“Move so I can help you!”_

“And why would we do that?!”

“T-Bone, we saw what FIVE of these jets did to the enforcers! Enforcer artillery had no effect on them at all!” Razor nearly yelled.

_“But_ mine can _! You gotta trust me!”_

“We aren’t even provoking them!” T-Bone retorted. “We’ll be fi—“

T-Bone was cutoff when they began to be shot at by red laser fire.

“HOLY SHIT!” T-Bone began to fly the Turbokat away from the scene, and the mystery jet joined them in the sky.

_“They think you’re with me! I’m sorry! I didn’t mea—“_

Static came from the radio.

“Razor, do you think your missiles can take these guys?” T-Bone asked.

“I-I don’t know! C-can you call for back up?!” Razor asked.

“Let me try,” T-Bone flicked the radio to the enforcer channel. “This is T-Bone and Razor! We were doing a flyover looking for the mystery jet when the purple jets started attacking _without_ provocation! We need back up! Please respond!”

The only answer was static.

T-Bone shared a quick glance with Razor.

He was now almost as scared as Razor.

“Razor, it looks like we’re on our own with the mystery jet. What missiles we gonna use?”

“Okay, okay. L-let’s try a buzzsaw missile!”

T-Bone turned the Turbokat around and saw the mystery jet struggling to take down the purple jets.

Razor launched the missile and it sliced the wing off of the closest purple jets.

They weren’t expecting it to bleed blue.

“What the hell?!” Razor exclaimed.

“One down, 19 to go!” T-Bone cheered. “Keep it up, sure shot!”

“Oh, my god! Was that thing _bleeding_?!”

“You probably hit a fuel line on that thing. Now we gotta handle the rest of these guys!”

The SWAT Kats and the light blue jet took down 15 more jets.

“T-Bone, c-can we retreat?” Razor asked. “Something just doesn’t feel right.”

“Relax, buddy. We only got four more to go,” T-Bone said. “I told you we’re gonna be fine.”

A panicked burst of static came through their headsets.

“Oh, crud,” Razor’s gut sank.

Blaster fire began to bombarded the Turbokat from above.

“Spoke too soon!” T-Bone tried to dodge the shots. “Razor! Return fire!”

“Launching—“

Two shots hit near the back of the cockpit from above, catching both off guard, as it broke open the rear of it.

“WOAH!” T-Bone shouted as Razor let out a shout of fear. “Razor! You okay?!”

“I have GLASS ALL OVER ME! What do you think?!”

“Okay, fair point. Can you fire anything?”

“I-I think so—“

Another blast hit the back of the now unprotected back of the cockpit, hitting Razor.

“Oh, my god!” T-Bone turned his head around and saw Razor slumped over. “Razor, say something!”

Razor squeaked as his eyelids twitched, but he didn’t wake up.

The blue jet shot the purple jet attacking the Turbokat.

_“You alright?”_

“No! my gunner’s seriously hurt!”

_“Let me scan you. I’ll see how bad it is.”_

“Scan us? The hell—“

A blue/green light went over and scanned the Turbokat, causing some sparks to come out of the flight controls and gunner controls.

“Jesus Christ! What the fuck was that?!”

_“The scan. Razo’s fine, by the way. He’ll wake up in some time. Look, there’s only one jet left. I’ll take care of them, you retreat.”_

“He’s NOT FINE! He was SHOT!”

_“Yeah, but the ammo he was shot with only affects nervous systems, but not enough to stop vital functions with one shot. Now, flee!”_

T-Bone reluctantly followed the order he was given.

“Razor, buddy, _please_ wake up!” T-Bone whimpered/whined.

A silver jet began to follow the Turbokat.

“This guy _better_ be another friendly…” T-Bone growled, angry and scared.

The jet shot a laser at the Turbokat and struck them.

“Oof!” T-Bone lurched forward from the blast. “What the fuck?!” he tried to hail the blue jet for help, but nothing electrical was working. “Razor… now’s a good time to wake up!”

The silver jet shot them again, silencing the Turbokat.

T-Bone’s stomach dropped as the Turbokat started to fall from the sky.

“No, no, no, no, no! Oh god!” T-Bone tried to eject Razor and himself, but the ejector seats didn’t work.

T-Bone squeezed his eyes shut and crossed his arms over his chest, thinking he and Razor were about to die.

He was suddenly grabbed from above and heard an explosion before losing consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like it?


End file.
